khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Academy Wiki:General Rules
As an editor of this wiki, you must read and understand Wikia's Terms of Use. =General Rules on the local KA wiki= #As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up pages that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. #Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. #There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. #Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site or in chat. #Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. #(KA WIKI SPECIFIC) We respect individual creativity and autonomy, however we defer to any requests that are brought to our attention from Khan Academy. ## Pre-released material should not be posted on the wiki. ## Straight solutions to problems or exercises should not be provided. ## Information about hacks or glitches should not be posted on the wiki. #(KA WIKI SPECIFIC) We do not allow conversations or references to ages. #(KA WIKI SPECIFIC) We do not allow users to edit other user's comments. Admins and Bcrats are allowed to remove comments that they consider to be violating user conduct. The only exception is that a user may delete a comment that contains profanity. Such comments should still be reported to either and Admin or a B-crat. #(KA WIKI SPECIFIC) Let it be known that no posts on message walls are truly private, that is, anyone can read them. If one wishes to have a private conversation, email or private chat is recommended. However, even email and private chat are only private if both parties agree. It is important to only share appropriate information and consider participants in a conversation before participating. #(KA WIKI SPECIFIC) Punishment is generally 1 day for a first offense, 3 days for a second offense, and 7 days for a third offense. These are merely guidelines, however, and are up to the discretion of the Admins and Bcrats. # (KA WIKI SPECIFIC) Articles are only marked as "stubs" if they has less than 5 sentences (a paragraph). Below is the text of the User Conduct from the Wikia TOU: User Conduct You agree not to use the Wikia Service to: #Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; #Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; #Attempt to impersonate another user or person; #Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; #Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; #Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; #Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; #Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or #Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: #To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; #To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; #To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; #Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; #Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; #Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; #With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; #Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; #You will not: (I) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (II) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (III) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or #Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. General Accounts # If you choose to register for membership or use an account on this wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. # The number of edits made are counted on each person's profile, therefore you should only need one account. Users that create multiple accounts to intimidate members of our community, impersonate members of our community, or undermine the fairness of the voting system maybe be blocked. # Do not harass or attack other members, chats, wikis, or websites. Persons found to be vandalizing other pages on other wikis or perpetrating attacks on other wikis/sites may be blocked from editing indefinitely. We as a community take a stand against such behavior and as such do not and will not welcome it here. #If you have a suggestion for a new category or rule, please contact an Admin or B-crat for discussion Category:Policies